


Trocha modré (Kind of blue)

by Hanetka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, Hand Job, M/M, Viagra
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Sherlock má problém. John, kamarád obětavý, mu podá 'pomocnou ruku' (ehm, ehm).A Oscara za nejdivnější způsob, jak dostat Sherlocka a Johna k sobě, získává...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kind of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763552) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Tahle povídka se mi tak líbila, že jsem její autorku požádala o svolení k překladu, abych se o ni mohla podělit i s českými čtenářkami. Tímto jí děkuji, že tak skvěle píše a že mi to dovolila.
> 
> Thank you, emmagrant01, for your awesome work and for permission to translate it.

 

 

„Jsem si jistý, že to není ptačí chřipka, paní Johnsonová.“

Postarší žena, usazená na židli proti jeho stolu, pohoršeně popotáhla. „Mám všechny příznaky, doktore Watsone. Našla jsem si to na internetu. Pomohl mi vnuk a ten je pěkně chytrý.“

John si povzdechl a přinutil se k úsměvu. „Cestovala jste nedávno do Asie?“

„Ne.“

„Přišla jste do styku s kýmkoliv, kdo se právě vrátil z cesty do Asie?“

„Ne. Ale v pátek jsem měla k obědu čínu.“

John zaskřípal zuby a nechal to bez povšimnutí. „Jak starý je váš vnuk?“

„Michaelovi je čtrnáct.“ Pyšně se usmála a otevřela kabelku, podle všeho aby z ní vyhrabala buď fotografii, nebo kapesník. „A jeho sestřičkám je pět a devět, zlatíčka moje. Jsou světlem mého života, co jsem minulý rok ztratila mého drahého Harolda.“

„Ano, věřím, že jsou. A ty mladší jste teď nedávno taky viděla?“

„Ano, všichni ke mně v neděli odpoledne přišli na návštěvu.“ Vysmrkala se do krajkového kapesníčku.

John přikývl a soustředil se na kartu, do které si dělal poznámky. „Měl někdo z nich nějaké příznaky? Kašel, rýmu, usmrkaný nos?“

Paní Johnsonová se zamračila. „No, dětem pořád teče z nosu, nebo ne?“

John stiskl rty v potlačovaném úsměvu. „Nemáte nic horšího než běžnou rýmu, paní Johnsonová. Stačí, když budete odpočívat a pít hodně tekutin, a budete se za pár dní cítit líp. Možná si můžete cestou domů v lékárně vyzvednout nosní kapky.“

Tvář paní Johnsonové začala rudnout. „Říkám vám, že je to ptačí chřipka! Mám horečku, nebo ne?“

„Teprve teď,“ zamumlal John do karty.

„Dnes ráno jsem měla zimnici. Třásla jsem se. Mám všechny příznaky z té webové stránky!“

Johnovi v kapse zavibroval mobil – zase – a on potlačil zasténání. Ať chtěl Sherlock, co chtěl, nevzdával to.

John vzhlédl ke své pacientce a nasadil svůj nejlepší doktorský obličej. „Pokud jste četla tu webovou stránku pozorně, pak jistě také víte, že přenos z člověka na člověka je extrémně vzácný. Pokud jste nekuchala kuřata, která byla nedávno importována ze Šanghaje, vážně pochybuji, že byste měla ptačí chřipku.“

„Ale -“

„Je to běžná rýma, a to je moje konečná diagnóza. Pokud chcete slyšet další názor, můj kolega doktor Bikram má ordinační hodiny dnes odpoledne.“

Paní Johnsonová se na něj zamračila a vstala. „Možná chtít budu.“ Vypochodovala ven s nosem nahoru a mumlala si něco o otřesném stavu Národní zdravotní péče.

John za ní zavřel dveře a povzdechl si. Do dvou týdnů bude zpátky, přesvědčená, že má nějakou další hroznou nemoc. Měl s doktorem Bikramem dlouhodobou sázku, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se dostaví a bude žádat o vyšetření prostaty.

Vylovil z kapsy svůj telefon a palcem ho zapnul. Tři zprávy od Sherlocka, samozřejmě, všechny během posledních patnácti minut.

_Ihned přijeď domů. Potřebuji tvoji asistenci. -SH_

_Odhadovaný čas příjezdu? -SH_

_Jestli máš pacienta, předepiš mu nezbytná antibiotika a potom přijeď domů. Hned. –SH_

John se sesul do křesla za svým stolem a naťukal odpověď. _Krvácíš?_

Odpověď přišla okamžitě, Sherlock zjevně zíral na telefon a čekal. _Ne._

John zaskřípal zuby. _Jsem v práci. O tomhle jsme měli dohodu._

_Mám nekrvácející naléhavý zdravotní problém, vyžadující tvou asistenci. – SH_

To bylo vysoce nepravděpodobné. _Volej 112._

Uplynula celá minuta, než Johnův mobil zavibroval znovu.

_Zvážil jsem to, ale ne. Tvoje kvalifikace bude postačující. - SH_

„Díky,“ zamumlal John.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a pak do nich strčila hlavu recepční. „Doktore Watsone? Mohl byste na lince čtyři vzít hovor z  _The Independent_? Myslím, že to je týdenní sloupek ‚Co se děje kolem‘. Všichni ostatní mají zrovna pacienty.“

„Ano, jistě, přepojte to.“ Rychle vyťukal do telefonu: _Nedostanu se z ordinace dřív než za sedm hodin._

Zazvonila pevná linka a on ji zvedl. Reportér na druhém konci mu položil pár otázek ohledně počtu případů rýmy, které tento týden viděl, a on ze sebe sypal čísla, jak nejlépe si dokázal vzpomenout. Mobil mu znovu zabzučel a John ho otočil, aby se podíval na displej.

_To bude o sedm hodin pozdě._

_Kliknutím stáhnout obrázek_ _< img03121.jpg>_

Klikl. Mimoděk mu vylítlo ze rtů zajíknutí. Byla to fotografie penisu. Přesněji ztopořeného penisu. John dokázal na svůj telefon jen s hrůzou zírat.

_„Doktore Watsone? Jste v pořádku?“_

„Ano, promiňte.“ Položil mobil na stůl displejem dolů a protřel si rukou oči. „Jen jsem se polil čajem, to je všecko. Potřebujete ještě něco dalšího?“

Zvládl se proplést zbytkem hovoru, třebaže mu mysl běžela na plné obrátky. Ve chvíli, kdy zavěsil, znovu sebral mobil. Byl to… _Sherlockův_ ztopořený penis? Musel být; bylo tam vidět i kousek jeho županu. V pozadí. _Sakra_. John nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou.

_Jaký závěr o tvé potřebě zdravotní naléhavosti bych měl vyčíst z té fotky?_

Odpověď byla okamžitá. _Mám erekci. – SH_

John zamrkal na displej. _A jak přesně to má být naléhavé?_

_Nechce to přestat. –SH_

John se rozchechtal dřív, než se dokázal zastavit. Určitě nemohl myslet… no ale co jiného mohl mít na mysli? _Zkoušel jsi za to zatahat?_

_Nebuď směšný. Vím, jak masturbovat. Nefunguje to. –SH_

Johnovu mysl naplnila představa Sherlocka, jak si ho na gauči honí, a trhl sebou. Bože, ne.

_Zkus porno._

Strčil telefon zpátky do kapsy a začal se připravovat na dalšího pacienta. Telefon zůstal požehnaně zticha příštích skoro pět minut.

Ucítil ho zavibrovat v kapse, právě když byl na cestě otevřít dveře dalšímu pacientovi. Rychle se podíval na displej.

_Nefunguje to. Porno ve tvém počítači je nudné a monotónní. – SH_

John zatnul čelist. _Zkus GAY porno._

Telefon mu během vyšetřování další pacientky zabzučel dvakrát a stálo ho to ohromující množství síly vůle počkat, než se za ní zavřou dveře, aby se na něj podíval.

_Taky to nefunguje. Teď je to možná ještě horší. – SH_

_Potřebuji lékařskou pomoc. – SH_

John zasténal. Copak ten chlap opravdu neví, jak si vyhonit péro? Při Sherlockově schopnosti ho překvapit už nemohl předpokládat nic. _Co jsi ještě zkoušel?_

_Ignorovat to. Studenou sprchu. Myslet na Andersona. – SH_

John si nemohl pomoct, aby se tomu neusmál. Telefon znovu zavibroval.

_< Kliknutím stáhnout videopřílohu>_

No do prdele práce, John se neopovážil kliknout; už jenom náhled mu ukázal dost, co to video obsahuje. Začal sestavovat peprnou odpověď, ale pak mu došlo, že mu možná chybí celkový obraz věci, o co kráčí.

_Jaký druh lékařské pomoci potřebuješ?_

Skoro celou minutu žádná odpověď.

_Potřebuji, abys mi pomohl se toho zbavit. – SH_

_Jak přesně si myslíš, že budu schopen tě toho zbavit?_

_Ty jsi v téhle oblasti expert. – SH_

Johnovi vyjelo obočí až ke vlasům. Sherlock mu navrhoval – nemohl mu navrhovat _tohle._

_Nehodlám jet místo oběda celou tu cestu domů, abych ti pomohl se udělat. Určitě jsi schopný toho dosáhnout vlastními silami._

Během vyšetřování další pacientky schoval telefon do šuplíku ve stole. Přesto pořád slyšel, jak při každé příchozí zprávě vibruje.

„Jestli to potřebujete vzít -“ začala ta mladá žena.

„Ne, jistěže ne. Není to nic důležitého.“ Hodlal Sherlocka zabít. Nejbolestivějším možným způsobem.

O pět minut později s velkou dávkou nervozity otevřel šuplík.

_Johne. Prosím. – SH_

_Přestaň mě ignorovat. Vím, že slyšíš upozornění na zprávy. –SH_

_Z čirého zoufalství jsem napsal Lestradovi. Jeho odpověď: ‚Kurva ne. To je Johnova práce.‘ Vidíš? Souhlasí se mnou. – SH_

_Je mi extrémně nepříjemně. V tomhle stavu nedokážu nic pořádného dělat. – SH_

_OTRAVA. – SH_

Johnův palec se vznášel nad displejem, připravený sdělit Sherlockovi, že hodlá vypnout telefon na zbytek dne, když mu došla nepříjemná skutečnost: už to trvalo déle než hodinu. Erekce za normálních okolností nepřetrvají tak dlouho. Zavřel oči. _Sakra._

_Je něco, cos mi neřekl?_

 Telefon zůstal zticha dvě minuty. Když nakonec zabzučel, skoro ho tím chvatem, aby viděl zprávu, upustil.

_Vzal jsem si Viagru._

Ale do prdele práce. John měl pocit, jako by mlátil hlavou do stolu. _PROČ?_

_Případ._

Samozřejmě. Dobře. „Kurva.“ Zuřivě naťukal: _Můj pokoj, noční stolek, horní šuple. Je tam tuba lubrikantu. Použij ji._

_To už jsem zkoušel před hodinou. Potřebuji lékařskou pomoc. Myslím to úplně vážně. Prosím._

John pevně zavřel víčka a v hlavě mu naskočila ještě příšernější myšlenka. _Kolik sis toho vzal?_

Další minuta ticha. John začal poklepávat prsty o stolní desku.

_Tři._

John nahlas zasakroval. _Jsem na cestě._

*****

Přeobjednal další tři pacienty a vzal si na Baker Street taxík. Když se vřítil do dveří, Sherlock byl na gauči a vypadal přesně tak směšně, jak John čekal: župan rozhalený, tričko naruby, nahý od pasu dolů a erekce trčící do vzduchu.

John si sundal bundu a čtyřmi kroky přešel místnost. Položil brašnu, kterou si s sebou vzal z ordinace, a sehnul se, aby viděl Sherlockovi do očí. „Bolest hlavy? Nějaká malátnost, závrať?“

„Ne.“ Sherlock měl mírně rozmrzelý výraz. Nevypadal ani zahanbeně.

John začal sahat po Sherlockově ruce, ale když zvážil její současné umístění, rozmyslel si to. Místo toho přitiskl prsty Sherlockovi ke krku, aby nahmatal puls. „Tep máš trochu zrychlený, ale nic mimořádného. Potřebuju ti změřit krevní tlak.“ Sáhl pro brašnu.

„Johne -“

„Ne, Sherlocku, tohle je kritické. Vystavil ses riziku srdečního infarktu, kromě jiných věcí. Jak sis mohl něco takového udělat? Žádný případ nestojí za to, aby ses předávkoval nebo si způsobil trvalou újmu.“ Neurčitě mávl směrem k Sherlockovu rozkroku. Vysoukal Sherlockovi rukáv županu a omotal mu manžetu tlakoměru kolem bicepsu.

Sherlock si povzdychl a sesunul se zády na opěradlo gauče. „Lhal jsem. Vzal jsem si jenom jednu.“

John si odfrkl a začal mačkat balónek. „Nevěřím ti. Teď sklapni, abych dostal správné hodnoty.“

Sherlock měl tlak mírně zvýšený, stejně jako puls, ale nebylo to nic, co by nějak markantně vybočovalo z normálu. John mu beze slova sundal manžetu a sedl si na gauč vedle něj.

Sherlock vzdychl. „Myslel jsem, že bys nepřijel, kdybych ti řekl, že jsem si vzal normální dávku.“

„To sis myslel správně. Řekl bych ti, abys masturboval usilovněji.“

Sherlock si projel rukou vlasy a zahleděl se do stropu. „Já jsem v tom nikdy nebyl moc třída. Když napůl spím, nebo jsem hodně vzrušený, je to v pořádku, ale… většinou to prostě jen tak nějak… pomine.“

John vydechl skrz našpulené rty. „Ale tentokrát ne, kvůli té Viagře.“

Sherlock zatnul čelist a zdálo se, že sbírá odvahu. „Vím, že už jsi to dřív dělal, určitě v armádě a nejspíš i na univerzitě. Je vážně příliš tě žádat, abys to udělal pro mě?“

 _Ježíši._ Johnovi zrudly tváře. „Ty případy zahrnovaly alkohol a adrenalin a spoustu tmy.“

„Máme tu vodku a můžeme zatáhnout závěsy. A myslím, že otázku adrenalinu máme opravdu pokrytou víc než dost.“ V Sherlockově hlasu se objevila stopa humoru a Johna to přimělo se nečekaně usmát.

„Ani to porno nefungovalo?“

„Detaily byly příliš rozptylující. Nedokážu se dost soustředit, abych dosáhl orgasmu.“

John se nadechl a vydechl. „A proč si myslíš, že zrovna já to nějak vylepším?“

Sherlock zůstal zticha a John se otočil, aby se na něj podíval. Vracel Johnovi pohled se skoro zranitelným výrazem ve tváři. Oči měl rozšířené a potemnělé, rty pootevřené, a pak se k Johnovu úžasu začervenal a odvrátil zrak.

Ach. _Ach._

„Johne, prosím, nemysli si o mně nic špatného.“

„Ne, jistěže ne, já jen… Proč jsi mi to neřekl?“

Sherlockovi uniklo bolestné zasmání a uhnul pohledem. „A co dobrého by to přineslo? Jenom by tě to přimělo cítit se rozpačitě.“

„A to si myslíš, že tohle ne?“ John se poprvé pořádně podíval dolů na Sherlockovu erekci, tvrdou a tmavou nalitou krví a očividně trapně odmítající polevit.

„Tohle bylo poslední východisko, věř mi.“

John si odfrkl. „Ne, záchranná služba je poslední východisko.“

„Doufal jsem, že se vyhnu oficiální diagnóze priapismu.“

„A chirurgickému zákroku taky, jak si dovedu představit.“ John sebou při tom pomyšlení trhl. S tímhle jako alternativou není jedno vyhonění mezi přáteli zase tak přehnaná žádost. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Ok, fajn. Jen mi dej chvilku. Budu hned zpátky.“

Cestou do koupelny na sobě cítil Sherlockovy oči, které skoro jako by se provrtávaly zdí, zatímco si myl ruce a skoro celou minutu zíral na svůj odraz v zrcadle. Byla to jenom ruční práce. Dělal to už tucetkrát a nikdy to nebyl zas takový problém. Šlo jen o to druhého udělat a v tomhle případě to bylo z dobrého důvodu. Tak proč se cítí tak na vážkách?

To je jedno; nejlepší bude prostě se přes to dostat. Došel zpátky ke gauči, znovu se posadil vedle Sherlocka a přinutil se podívat se mu do očí. Natáhl ruku. „Dej mi ten lubrikant.“

Sherlock skoro komicky vykulil oči, chvíli tápal kolem sebe, až odkudsi mezi polštáři na gauči vyštrachal příslušnou tubu. Vypadal vyděšeně a o chvilku později si John uvědomil proč: jestli to nebude fungovat, bude opravdu v maléru.

Takže se John musí postarat, aby to fungovalo.

„Klídek, ano? Vlastně jsem v tom dost dobrý. Alespoň tak mi to říkali.“ Ušklíbl se a vymáčkl si trochu lubrikantu do levé dlaně.

Sherlock kývl, ale neuvolnil se. Naopak, zdálo se, jako by se mu celé tělo napjalo ještě víc.

John se posunul bokem a zvedl suchou ruku, aby se dotkl Sherlockovy tváře. „Dívej se na mě. Bude to v pořádku.“

Sherlock na něj upíral oči a John vzal do dlaně jeho erekci. Sherlockovi se při tom kontaktu mírně pootevřely rty a víčka se mu se zachvěním zavřela.

„Ach můj Bože.“

Ta slova, z těchhle úst – _kurva_. John rozhodně neočekával ten nával touhy, který jím otřásl. Zadíval se dolů na Sherlockův penis, sledoval, jak po celé jeho délce jeho vlastní ruka pomalu sjíždí dolů, pak zase nahoru, bere s sebou předkožku, krouží palcem kolem žaludu a zároveň s tím roztírá lubrikant. Bylo to překvapivě erotické, mnohem víc, než čekal.

Už to bylo nějakou dobu, co tohle dělal někomu jinému. Sherlock měl pravdu, že to bylo v armádě; naposled to bylo s desátníkem jménem Charles. Byl skoro o dekádu mladší než John, pihovatý a chlapecky hezký a tvrdil, že to s chlapem nikdy předtím ještě nedělal. Orál, kterého se Johnovi potom od něj dostalo, svědčil o něčem jiném, ale John neměl námitek.

A nenamítal nic ani teď, jak mu ruka klouzala po Sherlockově problému a střídavě sledoval její pohyby a zase Sherlockovu tvář. Byl ztracený, zardělý a v tomhle stavu krásný. John o něm vlastně jako o sexuální bytosti vůbec nepřemýšlel, usuzoval, že o tenhle druh intimity nemá žádný zájem.

John experimentálně otočil rukou a Sherlock vydechl: „Kurva,“ a bylo to. Johnovi stál jako stožár.

No tak jo.

Naklonil se k němu, zrušil vzdálenost mezi nimi dost na to, aby cítil horko, linoucí se z Sherlockovy kůže, a Sherlock otočil hlavu a podíval se na něj. Oči měl rozšířené, panenky roztažené doširoka, dech zrychlený a John si nemohl vzpomenout, že by ho kdy viděl lákavějšího.

Posunul se dopředu a přitiskl ústa k Sherlockovým, dřív než ztratí nervy. Sherlock se ostře nadechl nosem, celý překvapený, ale když mu John vtiskl špičku jazyka mezi rty, neodolal. Tiše zafňukal, vklouzl rukou Johnovi do zátylku a John byl okamžitě ztracený v jemných dotecích jazyků a rtů. Sherlock v tom byl lepší, než si John dokázal představit, a teď, když na to myslel, jo – představoval si to, jednou nebo dvakrát, ve zbloudilých chvilkách, kdy si ho honil ve sprše poté, co vyřešili nějaký obzvlášť brilantní případ.

Ale začínal ztrácet soustředění, co se úkolu jeho ruky týkalo. Přerušil polibek a znovu se zadíval dolů na Sherlockův penis.

„Jak se ti to líbí?“

Sherlockovi spadla hlava dozadu na opěradlo gauče. „Já nemůžu… Tohle, tohle je skvělé.“

John zrychlil pohyby a začal palcem volné ruky zlehka hladit Sherlocka podél krku.

„Och, to je ještě lepší.“

John se usmál a přiklonil se, aby mu mohl pošeptat do ucha: „Je taková škoda, že si s tímhle nemůžeme dát načas. Rád bych s tebou experimentoval, zjistil, co ti blahem přivře oči a co ti zkroutí prsty na nohou. Bože, nemůžu se dočkat, až tě uvidím se udělat.“

Sherlock zavřel oči. „Och, Bože.“

„Kurva, koukni na sebe. Sherlock Holmes, vždycky tak dokonalý a logický a chladný, a já tě dokážu rozložit na kousíčky jen svými prsty, co?“ Přejel jazykem Sherlockovi po boltci. „Jen počkej, až uvidíš, co dokážu pusou.“

Sherlock prudce otevřel oči a vyrazil boky vzhůru proti Johnově dlani; a John mu pevně vycházel vstříc krátkými, rychlými tahy.

„Ano, ano,“ šeptal John, čelo opřené o Sherlockův spánek, oči soustředěné na žalud, objevující se a mizící v jeho vlastní pěsti, znovu a znovu. „Můj Bože, já tě chci. Neměl jsem ani ponětí, ale právě teď tě tak kurevsky strašně chci. Chci vidět, jak se uděláš, chci tě přimět se úplně rozložit, chci tě -“

Sherlock vykřikl, vzepjal boky nahoru a teď, _teď_ , John udržoval rytmus dál, aby ho tím provedl, fascinovaně sledoval, jak Sherlockovi povolila čelist, pevně sevřel víčka, a pak se přes Johnovy prsty přelila teplá sprška a _ach Bože_ – dokázal to.  Přiměl Sherlocka vyvrcholit a nemohl si vzpomenout, kdy byl sám naposled tak tvrdý.

Otřel si ruku o Sherlockův župan, zhroutil se zády na gauč, rozepnul si kalhoty, nadzvedl boky, aby je mohl sesunout dolů a z cesty, a vzal do dlaně vlastní bolavou erekci.

„Ne, počkej,“ řekl Sherlock, a pak zatlačil Johna dozadu a sklouzl na podlahu. Než si John stačil vůbec uvědomit, co se děje, měl tmavou hlavu v klíně a jeho penis pohltilo vlhké horko a ach, _ach_. Sherlock tohle už rozhodně někdy dělal.

Bylo to rychlé a oplzlé a tak _kurevsky_ skvělé. Zdálo se, že Sherlock chápe, že John potřebuje uvolnit, udělat se, a rozhodně si nedával načas. Tvrdě sál a jeho jazyk byl jako zázrak sám a John zabořil ruce do té hřívy vlasů a držel se jí jako o život.

„Ach kurva, ta tvoje pusa,“ dostal ze sebe. Už cítil, jak se mu stahují koule. „Ta tvoje zkurvená pusa, já nemůžu…“ A potom už nedokázal zformovat žádná slova, nezvládl dělat nic než se tomu poddat. Vyrazil boky nahoru a Sherlock ho nechal, on ho kurva _nechal_ nacpat mu ptáka do krku až skoro po kořen a polykal kolem něj, když se John udělal, a _ach Bože_.

Sherlock si za pár chvil sedl na paty, tváře zrudlé a rty vlhké a vlasy jako vrabčí hnízdo a John nikdy neviděl nic dokonalejšího.

„Já… ty… Kurva.“ John si schoval tvář do dlaní a rozesmál se.

Když se znovu podíval, Sherlockův výraz kolísal mezi euforií a čímsi, co se velmi podobalo strachu.

„To nebyl první orál, co jsi kdy dělal.“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup a usmál se. „Ne, to nebyl.“

„Kdybych věděl, že to takhle umíš, vykašlal bych se na hledání přítelkyně už dávno.“ John se ušklíbl, ale Sherlock najednou vypadal sklesle. John k němu natáhl ruku. „Myslím to vážně. Já…“ No myslel, nebo ne? Ježíši, vkráčel sem před půl hodinou připravený Sherlocka zavraždit, a teď ho tu prakticky žádá, aby s ním chodil.

Sherlock zíral na Johnovu ruku. „Nemusí to být takhle, víš? To je v pořádku. Žádal jsem tě o pomoc a tys mi pomohl; a já nečekám, že -“

„Sakra sklapni, můžeš?“ John ho popadl za ruku a přitáhl si ho dopředu k sobě rovnou na hrudník. „Polib mě.“

Sherlock na něj zíral, oči plné čehosi, co John tak úplně nedokázal zařadit. „Johne, já…“ Zarazil se, polkl, a pak Johna něžně políbil. „Dobře,“ zašeptal Johnovi do úst. „Dobře.“

Zůstali tak ještě několik dlouhých minut, ústa se jim společně pohybovala, jemně se o sebe otírala a John zjistil, že má skoro závrať. Usmál se Sherlockovi do rtů a Sherlock se odtáhl, aby se na něj podíval.

„Ty tohle chceš? Opravdu?“  Měl ostražitý výraz, ale Johnovi neušel záblesk naděje v jeho očích.

„Ano.“ John se usmál, neschopný ukrýt cit ve svém hlase.

„Tak dobře. Ano.“ Sherlock mu úsměv vrátil a prakticky zářil.

John ucítil, jak se mu zkroutil žaludek otázkou, na kterou teď nebyl zrovna moc připravený myslet. „Mimochodem, jak ti mohlo sakra pomoct s případem, že si vezmeš Viagru?“

„Přemýšlel jsem o té vraždě a sebevraždě, ke které nás Lestrade zavolal před pár týdny.“

„Ta, se kterou sis nevěděl rady?“ nemohl si John pomoct, aby se neušklíbl.

„Já si vždycky vím rady,“ nasadil Sherlock pohoršený výraz, ale byla pod ním znát stopa humoru. „Zkoumal jsem další možný motiv toho švagra.“

„Toho, co už je ve vazbě a právě čeká na proces?“ John zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsi šílenec, víš o tom?“

Sherlock se na něj podivně zadíval. „Ano. V každém případě jsem si chtěl být jistý, že Viagra v jeho organismu by měla ty účinky, jak tvrdil koroner, a na provedení experimentu jsem neměl nikoho jiného než sebe.“

John se rozesmál. „No, díkybohu, že jsem měl dneska ordinační hodiny. Ty bys mi to byl schopný podstrčit do ranního čaje.“

„Nebuď směšný.“ Sherlock vypadal skoro provinile. „Poučil jsem se. To ti můžu přísahat.“

„No, nemůžu říct, že lituju toho, že sis to vzal,“ objal John Sherlocka rukama kolem ramen. „Vůbec toho nelituju.“

„Já taky ne. Teď.“

John se zazubil. V kapse kalhot mu zavibroval mobil, někde poblíž kolen. Sáhl pro něj dolů a zamračil se. „Mám patnáct minut, než se budu muset vrátit zpátky do ordinace. Jak je chceš strávit?“

„Mám pár nápadů.“ Sherlock se usmál a přimáčkl ho zpátky ke gauči. Jak vyšlo najevo, měl vážně hodně šikovná ústa.

**KONEC**


End file.
